Infinity
by mimimiu
Summary: Mereka akan lakukan apapun untuk nikmati satu hari ini sebelum kehidupan masing-masing memaksa mereka untuk tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Bagi mereka yang berharap ini akan selamanya, mereka sepertinya harus bersabar sekali lagi, menunggu satu hari lain di masa depan, satu hari yang akan terasa bagaikan selamanya. Kris/Suho. Yifan/Joonmyeon. Krisho. Fanmyeon.


_Present_

 _a Yifan-Joonmyeon drabble_

 **Infinity**

 _KrisxSuho_

* * *

Di pagi hari Joonmyeon akan mengulurkan secangkir kopi buatannya kepada Yifan, duduk di sampingnya, merentangkan sebelah lengannya untuk memeluk pria itu, menyandarkan tubuh mereka sekenanya, baru kemudian menyeruput cangkir kopinya sendiri. Kadang hanya diam, saling menikmati aroma dan deru nafas pasangannya, di waktu yang lain mereka berbicara, berbincang ringan tentang hidup, atau berdebat soal berita pagi yang disiarkan di televisi. Masa berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan bersyukur, memuji Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan mereka, menyatukan dalam pagi yang bahagia.

Saat siang hari mereka keluar, berjalan tanpa tujuan, menikmati lenguh sapi, udara yang masih suci, barisan pohon-pohon, menyapa petani, berbincang basa-basi tentang cuaca hari ini, sekalian bermeditasi. Dengan jemari saling terkait dengan milik yang lainnya, menguatkan saat matahari begitu menyengat di musim panas, menghangatkan ketika angin keras berhembus di musim dingin.

Menjelang sore mereka kembali ke rumah penggilingan mereka di desa. Joonmyeon akan memasak sebentar hasil kebun mereka, kemudian menikmati makan siang mereka yang terlambat dengan bumbu tawa di meja. Mereka akan duduk di beranda sampai senja, melihat cahaya matahari yang hendak terbenam menyinari tanaman kebun mereka, mendengarkan melodi gembala yang menggiring domba-domba mereka pulang.

Menginjak malam, mereka akan saling berpelukan di dalam selimut, menceritakan hari yang sudah mereka lewati, menceritakan mimpi-mimpi yang di masa depan nanti akan mereka arungi. Ditambah beberapa kecupan dan sentuhan sayang, hidup mereka sempurna dan penuh cinta.

Tapi begitu tengah malam datang, dan deru ban mobil yang menggilas kerikil-kerikil jalan mulai terdengar mendekat, Joonmyeon dan Yifan akan saling bertukar pandang, saling meyakinkan namun tak bisa membuang sirat cemas. Mereka akan saling bertukar kecupan, atau terkadang ciuman dalam sebagai perpisahan.

"Kalian, tolonglah cepat. Liburan sudah berakhir, saatnya kembali kerja."

Bagi mereka yang berharap ini akan selamanya, mereka sepertinya harus bersabar sekali lagi.

"Ayolah, orang-orang menunggu,"

Mereka akan saling berpelukan lagi, saling berbisik kata cinta yang enggan berpisah, juga rindu yang terlalu cepat sampai, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam dua mobil yang berbeda, menuju kehidupan mereka yang berbeda.

...

Baru beberapa jam kemudian, Joonmyeon, maupun Yifan, sama-sama berdiri di atas panggung, hanya berbeda. Dikelilingi ribuan orang berbeda. Dengan jarak ribuan mil jauhnya. Namun senyum dan tawa mereka dipersembahkan untuk satu orang yang sama. Hati mereka masih saling memanggil nama pemiliknya.

Kadang mereka berpikir betapa lucunya hidup mereka. Dalam sehari mereka bisa begitu saling mencintai, beberapa jam kemudian mereka akan sama-sama melepaskan identitas mereka, menjadi orang lain, saling melupakan.

* * *

Satu hari adalah satu hari. Mereka akan lakukan apapun untuk nikmati satu hari ini. Sebelum kehidupan masing-masing memaksa mereka untuk tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Bagi mereka yang berharap ini akan selamanya, mereka sepertinya harus bersabar sekali lagi, menunggu satu hari lain di masa depan, satu hari yang akan terasa bagaikan selamanya.

Mereka akan bersabar menanti satu hari mereka yang selanjutnya.

 _-END-_

* * *

 _Ah, agak mello ya. Saya tidak ingin menghancurkan fantasi kalian, sih, tapi kalo endingnya kaya gini bakal lucu kali ya:_

Yifan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, terkejut dengan mimpinya sendiri. Ia melihat nakas, baru tengah malam, terlalu pagi untuk minum kopi dan terjaga lagi. Belum lagi badannya masih begitu lelah dari jadwal padat sehari ini. Jadi dia bangkit, berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ranjang yang lainnya.

Ia ikut memasukkan badan ke dalam selimut, bergelung memeluk Joonmyeon yang ternyata juga terbangun, menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau tahu, Joon, aku mimpi aneh. Indah, tapi juga menyedihkan."

"Benarkah? Aku juga bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpiku kau meninggalkanku. Tapi tidak, kan, Yifan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Yifan mengelus pelan surainya, kekasihnya ini terlalu khawatir. "Tidak," Yifan mengecup keningnya, "tentu saja tidak," ganti mengecup pipinya, "tidak akan pernah," kali ini pada bibirnya.

"Ah, _hyung_! Berhenti melakukan apapun yang kalian lakukan itu! Aku masih bangun, tahu! Cari kamar untuk kalian sendiri sana kalau mau berbuat yang tidak senonoh!"

"Kalau begitu tidur, bocah. Tutup matamu dan tutup telingamu, yang rapat."

Pria yang lainnya ribut sendiri, menendang-nendang selimutnya. "Kenapa harus aku, sih, yang sekamar dengan kalian kalau exo sedang promosi bersama? Kenapa aku tidak dengan Luhan _hyung_ dan Minseok _hyung_ saja, sih?"

"Heh, Luhan _ge_ itu sulit tidur. Minseok _hyung_ dan Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar cocok untuk sekamar dengannya. Kalau denganmu malah bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur, Yeol."

"Aish, sialan. Myeon _hyung_ setidaknya _hyung_ membelaku dan menyelamatkanku dari naga pemangsa ini, aish!"

Malah, umpatan Chanyeol malam itu menjadi terdengar manis dan lucu di telinga mereka.

Tapi, bagi mereka yang berharap ini akan selamanya, mereka sepertinya harus bersabar sekali lagi.


End file.
